Kisame : de l'humour à l'amour, il n'y a qu'une syllabe
by Anan'OS
Summary: Kisame est un criminel, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais même lui, il a besoin d'un peu d'amour. Et il va le chercher, le temps d'un OS. Sauf que dans la vie de Kisame, il y a quand même beaucoup plus d'humour que d'amour. Aussi va-t-il se ridiculisé un certain nombre de fois. Pour notre plus grand plaisir.


Il y des personnes qui n'ont pas de chance dans la vie. On en trouve beaucoup dans le manga Naruto. Prenons juste quatre exemples qu'on connaît dès le départ : Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Iruka.

Déjà, le personnage éponyme : porteur d'un démon, orphelin, détesté de tout le monde... Bref, une vie de merde. Ah, j'allais oublier. Amoureux de Sakura, aussi. Et _ça_, c'est vraiment cruel de la part de l'auteur.

Pour vous illustrer pourquoi, après Les malheurs de Sophie, une gamine riche et pourrie-gâtée, je vous présente les malheurs de Sakura, une fille qui... disons-le clairement, ne sert à rien. La douleur de sa vie ? Quand elle était petite, les autres enfants se moquaient de son grand front. Pauvre chérie. Sortez vos mouchoirs, les chutes du Niagara vont couler de vos yeux. Sentez la compassion pour cette pauvre petite chose daltonienne vous envahir. Oui, daltonienne. Des cheveux roses avec des vêtements rouges, vous appelez ça comment, vous ? A part du mauvais goût ?

Arrivons ensuite à notre ami Sasuke Uchiwa. Riche gamin, seul survivant de sa famille, drame familial, ténébreux, beau, bla bla bla... Ce type est un stéréotype à lui tout seul. "Oh, j'ai souffert !" "Oh, je fais des cauchemars !", "Je dois tuer mon frère !" et juste après : "Finalement j'ai peut-être fait une boulette...". Que sa vie doit être ennuyeuse, à ce garçon.

Enfin, Iruka : faisons court, à peu de choses près, Naruto sans Kyubi. Un gâteau sans chocolat, une chambre sans lit, un flic sans matraque. Autant de problèmes que Naruto, mais suscitant encore moins d'intérêt. Et prof. Pas de chance, mon chou, _try again_ !

Et dans ce monde-là, il y a pire. Il y a plus détesté, plus inutile, plus profondément débile encore : Kisame. Et c'est de ce pauvre erre dont nous allons parler.

Pour commencer, une petite présentation : homme-poisson avec la vivacité d'esprit correspondante, à peu près aussi apte à la socialisation qu'un hamster au surf. Et là, déjà, je sens que vous vous dites, "Ah, lui c'est un vainqueur !" Et ouiii... En fait, Kisame a une bonne tête de vainqueur. Une bonne tête de vainqueur qui passe sur LCP ou Direct 8, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore saisi le sarcasme. Et en plus, il faisait partie des méchants. Avez-vous déjà remarqué le manque total de compassion qu'on a envers les méchants ?

"Oooh, c'est pas bien, ce qu'ils font. Ils ont tué des gens !"

Mais quand les gentils, au cours d'un combat, tuent un adversaire, ils restent des gens formidables. Ils n'ont pas tué, ils ont vaincu. Pourtant, au final, il y a toujours un cadavre sur le sol, une vie en moins, et une mort non naturelle. Mais on a le droit de tuer le méchant, ça ne pose aucun problème. Même s'il a une famille. Il n'a qu'à mourir, parce qu'il est le méchant, et qu'à ce titre, il n'est même pas considéré comme humain.

Ceci dit, dans le cas de Kisame, ça tombait plutôt bien, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était _pas _humain. Ce qui simplifiait de beaucoup les rapports à avoir avec lui. Ca n'était rien qu'un méchant poisson de l'Akatsuki. Bouuuuh, le vilain !

Et en conclusion, il ne méritait qu'à terminer sur une plancha, avec ses amis calamars.

Sauf que pour le mettre sur une plancha, il fallait déjà le vaincre, et dans la vie de Kisame, les blessures se trouvaient plus souvent sur ses adversaires que sur lui. Il était membre de l'Akatsuki, quand même. Et attention, sortez violons et mouchoirs, instant émotion.

Grand, laid, fort, craint, bleu, stupide, avec une dentition bidon, et membre de l'Akatsuki, une organisation de malfrats, Kisame avait tout pour être heureux. Mais pourtant, dans sa vie de meurtres, de sadisme, et de sang, vint un jour où il ne réussit plus à s'épanouir comme avant. Défoncer un crâne ne lui procurait plus le même plaisir, et les pleurs d'un enfant qui vient de voir sa mère se faire décapitée ne résonnaient plus aussi agréablement à ses oreilles. Même la couleur du sang qu'il faisait allégrement couler auparavant lui semblait fade. Pendant un moment, il avait eu honte de lui, puis il avait fini par s'ouvrir à un de ses collègues de sa baisse de forme.

Non, pas son partenaire Itachi Uchiwa. Pour la simple raison que cet homme avait une conversation particulièrement inintéressante. Essentiellement parce qu'inexistante. A tel point qu'à chaque fois qu'il tranchait la gorge de quelqu'un, Kisame se demandait s'il devait offrir ses cordes vocales à son équipier. Histoire qu'il découvre ce que c'était de parler. Qu'il entende le son de sa propre voix, au moins une fois dans sa vie. En fait, son coéquipier, c'était Bernado. Si si, le pote muet de Zorro.

Et comme c'était pas demain la veille que Bernado allait se mettre à chanter la tyrolienne, il avait bien fallu que Kisame se trouve un autre conseiller, de préférence un peu plus loquace qu'un chaton au fond d'un sac après une petite baignade de deux ou trois heures dans une rivière à fort courant.

Et son choix s'était porté sur... attention, roulement de tambour... Pein.

Parce qu'on a toujours besoin d'un ami punk.

Nous disions donc, Kisame était allé quémander de l'aide auprès du chef de l'Akatsuki, affectueusement surnommé Frankeinstein. Rapport à l'affection qu'ils partageaient pour les bouts de ferraille dans le crâne.

Et à propos de bout de ferraille, Pein ne devait pas être vacciné contre le tétanos et avoir choppé un truc, parce qu'il lui conseilla de se trouver une copine.

Une nana.

Une amoureuse.

Une amante, quoi !

Au début, Kisame n'avait pas bien saisi le sens de la phrase. Donc il s'était employé à des tentatives de viol sur quelques jeunes filles du village voisin jusqu'à ce que Pein l'arrête. Non, pas parce qu'il avait eu pitié des jeunes filles en question. Juste parce qu'il avait perdu le télé Z de la semaine et qu'il voulait savoir si Gloup-Gloup - surnom de Kisame, exprimant toute la classe naturelle du personnage - ne l'avait pas subtilisé pour soulager ses besoins sexuels sur les quatre pleines pages spéciales Thalassa. Ce que Kisame n'avait pas fait, puisqu'occupé à soumettre une jeune pucelle nommée Jeanne. Elle allait plus tard réussir à le bouter hors de la chambre et s'échapper pour retourner à sa ville natale d'Orléans.

Suite à cette interruption, Gloup-Gloup et Frankie partirent donc à la recherche du précieux document qu'est Télé Z. Une merveille de culture, d'information, de critique constructive. Un document vital à la survie de notre civilisation, aussi vif et dynamique que le chien qui en fait la couverture. Bref. Télé Z.

Ils finirent par le retrouver dans le frigo bien caché derrière les pots de yaourts vides. Et à ce stade, je sens que quatre questions vous taraudent jusqu'à ce que vous n'en puissiez plus dormir.

Qu'est-ce que foutait le Télé Z dans le frigo ?

Qu'est-ce que fiche Jeanne d'Arc dans un OS sur Naruto ?

Qui a fini les yaourts ?

Et enfin, la plus importante : _pourquoi Télé Z est-il si important dans cette histoire ?_

Je m'en vais vous l'expliquer. Grâce au magazine fraîchement retrouver, Pein et Kisame ont pu choisir des programmes particulièrement instructifs pour trouver l'âme sœur. Enfin, plus exactement, Pein a choisi les programmes, après avoir expliqué à son ami que "Faites entrer l'accusé" n'était pas un documentaire sur comment trouver l'amour. Après avoir visionné des tas d'émissions apportant une réflexion poussée sur la société, comme "Toute une histoire", l'intégrale de "C'est mon choix", "Tellement vrai" et autres talk-shows, ils en étaient arrivés à une conclusion : on aime quelqu'un avec lequel on partage plein de points communs. Les gens de ces émissions se trouvaient être des blaireaux, en couple avec d'autres blaireaux.

_WARNING_

Je précise ici que le terme "blaireau" n'est pas utilisé dans l'intention de blesser cette communauté d'élégants mustélidés proches à notre cœur, mais dans celle d'insulter les abrutis profonds visibles dans les émissions citées ci-dessus, dont la liste n'est évidemment pas exhaustive. Pour plus de renseignement, référez-vous à Télé Z.

Le récit peut reprendre.

Ah, non, excusez-moi, on me fait parvenir à l'instant les réponses aux trois autres questions posées. L'auteur vous répond qu'elle a faim, et que lorsqu'elle a faim, elle écrit n'importe quoi. Elle vous prie, non pas d'excuser l'absurde de la situation, mais d'en rire, parce que sinon, elle va perdre son défi et elle va se pendre avec de la ficelle à rôti.

Cette fois, le récit peut continuer.

_WARNING_

Nous disions donc : qui se ressemble s'assemble. Donc, premièrement, les deux compères cherchèrent ce qui pouvait ressembler le plus à Kisame, mais de sexe féminin. Autant dire que l'opération fut ardue. Néanmoins, elle réussit, car après trois mois de voyages - Pein avait mis en pause les activités d'Akatsuki. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Les méchants perdaient toujours, alors on n'était pas à quelques semaines près. - ils avaient finalement la chance de rencontrer Isaribi. D'accord, elle était le résultat d'une expérience qui avait un peu foiré. Mais elle restait une fille avec des écailles, et comme ce n'était pas ce qui courait le plus les rues, ils n'allaient pas faire les difficiles.

- Tu as peut-être enfin une chance d'être en couple avec une fille, vieux Gloup-Gloup ! s'exclama Pein.

Oui, je sais, Pein ne s'exclame pas. Ce n'est pas son style. Mais sincèrement, si je respecte son caractère de méchant mystérieux quasi-muet, vous allez vous faire chier. Donc, je fais ce que je peux pour vous rendre ce texte agréable.

N'oublies pas, Kis' : le plus important, c'est qu'elle se sente proche de toi. Il faut l'émouvoir, la toucher, tu comprends ?

Kisame avait hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment. A un détail près : il ne comprenait jamais rien, et hochait toujours la tête. Les missions ? Il se contentait de suivre Bernado et de tuer ce qui lui passait sous la main. Donc, quand Pein avait « proche d'elle » et « touchée », il n'avait pas exactement compris la signification de la phrase.

Ce furent un violent coup de genou dans ses parties génitales et un nez en compote qui constituèrent la réponse d'Isaribi à la tentative de l'épéiste de « se rapprocher d'elle ».

Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de regarder « Faites entrer l'accusé » ! lui reprocha Pein. Tu sais bien que ça te rend complètement taré !

Mais j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit ! Je me suis rapprochée d'elle et je l'ai touchée !

Un long simple, suivi d'un soupir à fendre l'âme lui répondit.

Allez, viens, Kisame. On rentre à la maison.

« Les contraires s'attirent. »

C'était le nouveau concept expérimenté par les deux compères. Il avait donc fallu trouver une femme jeune, belle, intelligente, faisant parti des gentils, gentille, agréable et dotée d'une force physique moindre par rapport à la sienne. Ils avaient donc mis le grappin sur une héritière. Prestigieuse, en plus.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Ils avaient donc convenu d'une nouvelle approche, la dernière n'ayant pas exactement porté ses fruits. La cible étant à l'instant même en train de discuter avec une amie, ils avaient convenu que Kisame l'aborderait pendant qu'elle riait avec son amie. Selon Pein, la timide Hinata – une réputation de jeune fille craintive suivait l'Héritière Hyuuga dans le monde ninja – se sentirait plus à l'aise si elle n'était pas seule avec un inconnu. Enfin, un inconnu, pourquoi pas. Mais un homme-requin déserteur membre d'Akatsuki, ça faisait peut-être un peu beaucoup.  
Donc, Pein avait encouragé Kisame à y aller doucement avec la jeune fille, pour ne pas la gêner ou l'effrayer.

Sauf qu'ils avaient oublié deux-trois détails.

Le premier, c'était qu'Hinata Hyuuga, malgré ce qu'on continuait à dire d'elle, avait pris du plomb dans la cervelle, et les muscles, et qu'elle savait désormais très bien se défendre.

Le second, que l'amie qui l'accompagnait se trouvait être une jeune brune nommée Tenten et que celle-ci n'avait pas tout à fait apprécié sa dernière rencontre avec l'homme-requin. Trois jours plus tard, un Kisame surpris lardé de kunais se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital.

Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-il en se réveillant à Pein, resté à son chevet.

Oh, pas grand-chose. Tu visais la timide, et c'est la petite brune qui t'as tapé dans l'œil. Et pas que dans l'œil, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Oh, la ferme. _Moi_, je ne me suis pas fait clouer la gueule par un perceur psychopathe.

En t'attendant, _toi,_ tu es toujours seul !

C'pas d'ma faute si les nanas sont des folles.

A la décharge de Kisame, non seulement il était laid, inhumain – au sens premier du terme – mais en plus c'était un salaud fini, qui avait toujours trouvé très amusant de torturer les gens. Et pour une raison étrange, peu de femmes savaient apprécier le goût métallique du sang dans leur bouche, ou le doux bruit d'une lame aiguisée tranchant un être humain en deux, ni d'ailleurs le craquement délicat des cervicales.

Kisame lâcha un profond soupir, accompagné d'un juron.

J'abandonne.

Un air interloqué s'imprima sur le visage de Pein.

Déjà ?

Ou on me fuit ou on me frappe. Ça suffit, j'en ai marre. Je vais me défouler sur un village de pêcheurs, et basta.

Le roux réfléchit un moment.

Une dernière fois, lâcha-t-il ensuite abruptement.

De quoi tu parles ? grommela l'homme-poisson.

Un dernier essai. Et si ça ne marche pas, on arrête.

A quoi tu penses ?

A quelqu'un avec qui tu devrais t'entendre. Elle a un excellent palmarès. Volontaire auprès d'Orochimaru, adepte de la torture, pas difficile et…

Et… ?

Et… c'est une chaudasse.

_WARNING_

L'auteur vous rappelle ici qu'il s'agit d'une conversation entre mec, dont l'un qui aide l'autre à chercher une fille. Et que ces deux mecs sont des hommes, et en plus des criminels. L'auteur fait ce qu'elle peut pour limiter leur vulgarité, mais l'auteur ne peut pas non plus faire entrer Kisame et Pein dans le club très fermé des Bisounours. Même si Kisame a déjà la couleur, il fait quand même nettement plus peur. Quoique… Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie le plus, vous ? Un meurtrier, ou un ours géant qui arrive vers vous avec un grand sourire pour vous faire des câlins ? C'est un comportement de maniaque, ça, d'ailleurs…

C'est décidé, je préfère encore me faire découper.

_WARNING_

Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! Elle est très bien, celle-là !

C'est Karin.

Non. Non, non, et non ! Pas celle dans l'équipe du petit frère de Bernardo, quand même ? D'accord, elle était parfaite pour lui, mais si on devait ramener toute l'équipe, son équipier allait faire la tronche…

Cela dit, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose à son humeur habituelle, si ? On pouvait toujours essayer.

D'accord.

Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait. (Ah, je rêvais de caser cette phrase un jour.)

Une semaine plus tard, Kisame fut introduit à Karin. Sous les rires de Suigestu, un de ses équipiers.

Bravo, Quat'Zyeux, t'as finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui veut de toi. Je suis sûre que vous ferez un couple formidable. Un requin avec un thon, c'est du jamais vu. Tu veux que j'appelle Thalassa ?

D'ailleurs, fit Kisame, dans Télé Z, il y avait une spéciale Thalassa.

J'ai lu l'article, il était formidable. Il faut dire, c'est une si belle émission.

Karin se racla bruyamment la gorge.

Je vous dérange peut-être ?

A vrai dire, un peu, gamine, prit un malin plaisir à répliquer Suigestu. Ne dérange pas les grandes personnes, et retourne jouer avec tes poupées.

Une gifle en guise de répondre lui déforma le visage, avant que Karin ne disparaisse à grands pas.

T'as toujours pas compris que ça me ne fait pas mal et que je me reforme, depuis le temps ? cria son équipier pour la faire enrager.

Euh…, hésita Kisame, elle est toujours comme ça ?

Bruyante, grinçante, agaçante… bref, tout ce qui rime avec « chiante » ? Oui. Toujours. Et elle adore me gifler pour me voir me déformer.

J'ai vu. Tu es… une sorte d'être d'eau ?

Je suis une vieille expérience d'Orochimaru. Composé à quatre-vingts pourcents d'eau.

Composé d'eau. Kisame qui était un poisson avait besoin de cet élément. Il ne pouvait donc que s'intéresser à la conversation du jeune homme. Comme lui, il n'était pas totalement humain. Lié au monde sous-marin. Et qui s'intéressait à Thalassa, en plus !

Il l'observa avec attention. Des cheveux lisses et clairs, des yeux verts presque translucides. Une dentition semblable à la sienne, quoique plus fine. Sa carrure était étrange aussi. Longiligne, ses épaules semblaient pourtant anormalement musclées. Son regard glissa sur un éclat métallique. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Une épée.

Tu es un épéiste ? demanda-t-il avec autant de surprise que d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Tu ne savais pas ?

Non…

L'ambiance entre eux se tendit. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Et Françoise Hardy commença à chanter.

« Tous les garçons et les poissons de tout âge  
Nagent dans les fleuves deux par deux  
Tous les garçons et les poissons de tout âge  
Fracassent des crânes tous les deux

Et les yeux dans les yeux  
Et l'épée dans la main  
Ils s'en vont tous les deux  
Du sang plein les mains

Tous les garçons et les poissons de tout âge  
Combattent dos à dos tous les deux  
Tous les garçons et les poissons de tout âge  
Tranchent des têtes pour être heureux

Et les yeux dans les yeux  
Et un cœur sur la main  
Qui n'est pas à eux  
Tuer ça fait du bien »


End file.
